The Boy with the Charm
by Dreams or Fantasies
Summary: Peeta and Brandon (myself) are heading off to school. Peeta (still being new) Has Brandon show him around... What happens when a certain 'Career' catches his eye... How will he deal with it? How will it lead up to the point of no return? What will happen... (suckat summaries sowwy!) (Might be smut, but there will be sexual dreams/content) Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!
1. Prologue

_**The Boy with the Charm**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Author's Note: This is my first story in a long time so if i am a bit rusty i do apologize! = / But this story is just a thing i was thinking of i was wondering if anyone would read it if I continuously posted chapter about...I wanna say 2 every week? But I'm not 100% sure but ik it will be 1 every week cause ik the feeling of when an author never updates and u get that feeling that they will never update! I hate it so i would hate to do it!**_

_** So read review and this is gonna be in Peeta's POV unless i say otherwise so watch out! :P This all takes place in high school (modern day) but there will be some flashbacks and I will also be involved in all my stories so I will be Brandon (idk when i will introduce my character but...) Yea so i hope u enjoy and tell me if u enjoy this story and want me to continue on (even if u guys hate it ill post it for future ppl unless i get writers block) :P **_

_** Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! and also I DO NOT own the Hunger games. I wish but Suzanne did a wonderful job and i couldn't of done it better myself!**_

_** Love from,**_

_** D/F - Brandon**_

_ I was wondering around school with my new best friend, Brandon, as we were walking he was showing me around the school of Panem of gifted children. Its when certain children have a lot of good gifts. Mine is art. I was very glad to be accepted and when i first came i was a bit scared of not making any friends. But Brandon sat next to me in our first hour and we soon became good friends. He has all my classes with me, 'Thankfully' i thought to myself. His gift was strategy and intelligence. He was smart and strategic (not to gloat myself). Me and him got along a lot. But anyway back to our walk and not to me and my bff. Brandon and I were walking to our gym class, we were in the boys locker room when i saw __**him**__. I didn't recognize him at first but it soon turned out he was the football, basketball, and wrestling captain. He was magnificent. He had smooth skin, a chiseled jawline, enormous biceps, a 6 pack, beautiful golden locks that hung from his face, and his eyes. His eyes were icey blue. Very beautiful as if the first winter snow. I was staring while Brandon smirked at me and when i looked back at the man he was staring back with his eyebrows raised as i blushed and hood my face._

_ Brandon smirked at asked me, "What was that Pita bread?" I blushed and mumbled under my breath 'I was...looking at something'.He smirked at me as i blushed deeper he let out a giggle and i sent him a death glare and he just bursted into a fit of giggles. He always told me I looked funny when i was angry. But i couldn't help but smile. Brandon had this thing about him that made everyone else happy and smile. Im glad he's my friend. But then he suddenly stopped and winked at something behind me. I turned to find Cato staring at me and a slight bulge under his towel. I made an 'O' with my mouth and saw him blush and flip Brandon off, he acted hurt and fake sobbed as Cato rushed his clothes on and rushed out the door, obviously embarrassed._

_ "Why did u wink u jackass!?" I yelled at him._

_ "He was totally staring at ur ass, he was interested so i winked at him and mouthed 'go for it!' and he glared at me. He obviously likes u". He smirked at me as i blushed and ran off to change. And knowing Brandon he followed me and whistled as i rush to changed as i turn and wiggled 'it' at him and said,_

_ "A little show for u" As i winked at him and he knew it was payback. He hated when we would get into a "flirt fight". It where we flirt with each other (not always inappropriately) but we always knew we were joking with each other. As he passed by he slapped my ass and i yelped taken by surprise as i finished changing. He changed into his athletic suit as we both headed into the gym. I caught a glimpse of Cato. He was sitting next to a very beautiful woman. I think her name was Glitter. She was giggling and obviously flirting with her, but what made me hate her from the get go is when she touched his arm and battered her eyes at him. It infuriated me! Who did she think she was flirting with MY Cato!_

_ 'Did i just say My Cato'? I thought to myself. Maybe i did like him... I asked Brandon what it looked like she was doing. He didn't answer but instead went up to Glimmer he told me her name was and pulled her off Cato as he gave her a kiss on the lips as she was taken back he stopped winked at her and turn and winked at me before walking back to the line. I silently thanked him and he just nodded towards Cato as he looked at me with something in his eye. I couldn't place it but it made butterflies in my stomach. I blushed and went to stand next to Brandon. As Coach Brutus came into the room he automatically called out two team captains:_

_ "Cato and Finnick. Front and center." Brutus yelled as two boys ran up to him. The one i presumed was Finnick was very attractive. He had beautiful blond hair and amazing green eyes but he walked with arrogance, like Cato, but more full of himself. Peeta could tell Finnick thought himself highly of himself. But he caught Brandon staring. And he smirked. Brandon never stared at another boy like he was to Finnick. Finnick caught him glancing and winked at him and he saw Brandon...BLUSH?! He has never seen someone do that to Brandon. 'I think he likes him' I thought to myself. I would ask him about it later._

_ As they were choosing people i noticed an even number of people were in this class. 12 people. As Finnick got first choice his first choice surprised me."Brandon" He said firmly and smirked at my friend. I looked at him and mimicked him from earlier, i mouthed 'go for it' as he blushed and shuffled towards Finnick. Finnick seemed to notice how uncomfortable Brandon was and lightly smiled and tapped Brandons nose. I giggled to myself also surprised when MY name was called from Cato. I gasped. I was the least athletic person in this gym. I glanced at him and he winked and smirked at me. I walked over and lightly greeted him as the choosings kept going. Finnick got on his team practically the best athletes: Finnick, Brandon, Johanna, Gale, Rue, and Katniss. While Cato got decent ones: Cato, Me, Thresh, Clove, Marvel, and Clove. _

_ I could tell Cato was happy with this team though. Everyone was giggling and laughing but me and Thresh. I went over to him and started a conversation with him while Coach Brutus got some dodge balls. As we prepared i saw Brandon and he winked at me. I turned around and saw Cato staring at my ass. I blushed but winked at him. He blushed deeply and i went back to find Finnick glaring at Brandon. I giggled to myself, I knew he would try to get Brandon but Brandon hasnt dated anyone. Ever. He doesn't like dating people. So i can't wait to see Finnicks face when he gets rejected. But then i see Brandon look at Finnick with the same look Finnick has for him. Then i think: ' Brandon may have found someone to love' as he thought._

_ Brutus blew the whistle and all hands went off. Brandon was probably the fastest runner in here as he grabbed 2 balls threw 1 to Finnick and 1 to Johanna. Then I see him catch a ball that almost hit that one girl, Rue, in the face. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then threw the ball at Glimmer and hit her straight in the face. I giggled but i then felt a ball fly past me and hit marvel. I glared at Brandon as he winked and mouthed 'We got u and ur boyfriend cornered' and i scowled at him. I grabbed a ball and chucked it at him as he professional dodged it and it hit Katniss. I smirked still hitting someone until i feel a very built body slam into me as i fall with a male, Cato, ontop of me. He saved me. He smirked at me and winked. Then he got up caught a ball and shot one at Johanna while Rue hit Thresh and Finnick hit Clove. It was Finnick and Brandon vs Cato and Peeta. They stood off one waiting for the other to fire. I watched as Finni and Brandon talked and they dropped the balls they had. Me and Cato looked questioningly at them as we dropped ours and met in the middle. But what we forgot to check was there were 2 balls on the line. Brandon grabbed one and hit me in the stomach, but Cato wasn't so lucky. Finnick hit him in the dick by accident. As Brandon and Finnick jumped and cheered I saw them hug and they both pulled away blushing. Peeta on the other hand went to Cato to check and see if he was smirked at me trying to put off the pain but u could see it in his eyes._

_ "I might feel better if...U kiss it better." He winked and smirked at my blush. I helped him up and put his arm around my shoulder but feeling the closeness was to much as Peeta felt uncomfortable as he took Cato to the nurses office. When he got there she told him to wait as she got an icepack and she gave it to me and told me to "apply to damaged area" as i went in nervously. Cato smirked and said " U and I both know we will enjoy u "helping" my affected "area" as he winked at me. Was he flirting as in jokingly or as in flirting coming onto me. I didn't know so i replied with a, "U might enjoy it but i will loooooovvveeeee it." as i drag out the love word. He blushes and hides his face as I put the ice pack on his "area". I nervously turned my hand but i accidentally dropped the ice pack. I was feeling for it when i felt something hard. I thought it was ice but i grabbed it and tried to pull up... Only then did i wasn't ice..._

_ And Cato did enjoy this...alot..._

_**Authors note: So what did u think? Sorry its short, but it is a prologue and i still want to save the good parts for the story! :P but tell me did u hate it? Love it? is anyone even gonna review?! I hope but plz like favorite review etc. and i will update ASAP maybe even tomorrow all i need is 1 person to review what they might change or what i should keep doing...Like if they want to relationship to be slow or go fast but end and come back or if i should focus on me and finnick and lead to us helping him and cato or...? idk up to u! Review plz! :3**_

_** -Luv from D/F**_


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

_**The Boy with the Charm**_

_** Chapter 1**_

_**Authors note: Okay so I did get a review and i am gonna do a shootout but first, Do remember please i have school but, this weekend I'm feeling creative so i may be able to write more than 2 chapters. Maybe. But i also have to think about where i want Cato and Peeta to go and how fast or slow, rush or not. Haven't really decided to be honest, but i know I will love my story and i hope u guys to do! 3**_

_**Thank u Mattiboi for reviewing and no its fine I'm glad u liked it! And ur not annoying i luv ur review and thank you for giving me ur input it will help me for future reviews!**_

_**If u don't know who he is Matti is a very very very good peetato author! U should go check out his stories they are really good! **_

_** Remember btw this is in Peeta's POV and this won't leave off from the prologue but the prologue MIGHT happen i didn't think it all through but i may use it for their gym class... This part of the story is gonna take part when Peeta first moves to Panem and his first week before school. **_

_** Enjoy**_

_** ~ D/F - Brandon 3**_

__Finally, I got to move away from twelve. I didn't like it there with my mother in the bakery. I always knew she hated me but, I still love her. She never once hit me, well thats sort of true. She did spank me when i was little but when i got older my older brother, Rye, protected me from her wrath. I loved Rye, he was the best brother I could have. But, Rye moved on and when he did a week after our house in twelve went to hell. Our mother abused not having Rye around and tried to push me and my other brother (to be honest i forgot his name, he never talked to me so i didn't care to keep it in my mind). But my Dad snapped. He told our mother to leave us be and if she tried again we would get a divorce. She still tried to do it and my Dad slapped her, not hard, but i could see the surprised look on her face. My Dad helped us pack our stuff and then we headed off. He told us he would go to the justice building file the divorce and move us to Panem. Our Grandmother had passed down a 3-story house. It was beautiful. It was black with gold spiral lines with little white pok-a-dots in between the lines.

But, the only thing i was scared about not making any friends. Like in twelve. In twelve I didn't have many friends other than my older brother Rye and a few people. I did have an old friend in middle school, Katniss, but when she left she told me she hated me and left for Panem. Lets hope I don't get any of her classes.

I was walking and exploring Panem when my eyes fell upon a beautiful man. He had lovely blond locks that would flow in the wind, icy blue eyes that were like the first snow of winter, enormous pecs, and from his _very_ tight shirt, ' Very appealing' i thought to myself, which showed of each of his 6 abs. He was amazing. But, I didn't realize i was walking and i ran into him. I fell flat on my ass as he was still standing. "Damn ur like a wall." not to sound to aggressive or anything but more childish and playfully. He looks at me and glares.

"Watch where ur going." Is all he says as the man-wall leaves. I stare and my eyes explore his body...He still look magnificent and I was staring to long i guess I didn't notice someone come up behind me. I turn to see a boy, about my age, he has black curly hair that he has dyed to have the ends blueish with a white outline, and his body was average, a bit of muscle but not a lot with made him slim and probably a decent athlete, He had deep brown eyes and a lovely smile that was very contagious.

"Hello" said the boy. I stared at him for a minute before responding.

"Hi. May i ask who u are?" I ask in my most polite tone. He smirks at me with that smile and I smile back. I like this boy he makes me smile without doing anything. He is probably one of those really joyous people. It contagious to be honest.

"I am Brandon. Brandon Westfall." He said as he looked at me. I saw his happiness in his eye but i also saw love. Not love as in dating but as in brother to brother. I immediately liked him. He was nice and polite. Maybe we could be friends.

"Im Peeta. Peeta Mellark." I say with a smile. He immediately gives me a huge smile which i can't help but giggle at.

"Mellark as in the new Mellark bakery? I loved that place when i was in 4! It had awesome treats. And the guy there wasn't to bad looking, much like urself." He says with a wink but i knew he was kidding with me. I didn't look good at all. I was slim with some muscle and my dirty blonde hair was the least bit attractive.

"Thank you but I'm not attractive. Im the least bit from it but thank u for the complement. And i didn't even know there were other mellark bakeries..." I look at him confused.

"Theres a lot of the all scattered in the states. I just lived in four and met ur...Uncle? I want to say he was a man in about his 40's and his name was Jeff Mellark and his handsome son was Alex Mellark. Ring a bell?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes i do. Glad to talk to u by the way but i must be heading back my father must be worried." As i turn to leave he gives me something. A note. It said 'Wanna be friends? Heres my address and number if u ever need anything :)' I smiled. I made a friend. I called his phone so he could have my answered in a weird immediately said:

"Hiya Pita bread!" As u could see the happiness in his voice.

"How did u know it was me?" I asked, it was weird how he knew it was me.

"Ur the only person who would have a reason to call me 10mins after I gave u my number to be honest" as I heard him i realized, I did call him practically as soon as i got his number.

"Well just called to let u have my number and add me as one of ur contacts if u want. Bye Brandon" As i am being my politest to him.

"Bye Pita bread!" I could hear his grin in his voice as he hung up. I like that kid he seems very nice and genuine. But then...My mind wandered on to the brute. I started to think of him shirtless in front of me. I got a bit "excited" as i thought of him. I then thought of his marvelous lips as i went up to my room and shut my door and locked it tightly. I start to unbutton my pants as i think of his manly voice and the way his mouth moves with each word. Then i think of his enormous muscles and biceps... I picture his magnificent mouth on my cock as i slowly jerk myself off. I move slowly up and down as I think of him and as I'm half-way through it i get a call...

'It would happen now' I say to myself. "Hello?" i say as i pick up the phone zipping up my i hear is whispering of voices and Brandon telling me to hold on for a minute. I sit and wait a minute until he answers me.

"Hey Pita! I was wondering if u wanted to come to a before school party on Friday?" I smiled, I would get to meet new friends. I quickly reply with a yes and i hear him tell someone that I was coming. I heard a familiar voice but i couldn't quiet place it. Brandon told me he would see me in 5 days as we said our byes and we hung up. But the _voice _I heard. I knew i heard it from somewhere but i couldn't place it. I kept wondering and didn't see hear my father enter the room as he asks me what I want for dinner.

"I was craving some chinese...? If u want Dad i don't really mind what we eat." as i see him smile and head out the door. Im glad to be able to make my dad smile he has been through a lot. Though I've been noticing him happier this past week. Maybe he met a special lady. Im glad. I hope she makes him happy. I then think about the voice.

_It was masculine,_

_ It was arrogant,_

_ It was sly,_

_ It was young,_

_ It was..._

_ Cato..._

**Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but ... I thought of it good enough to end it! Why was Cato at Brandons house and what was he talking to him? U MIGHT found out ;) but luv u all hope u keep reading! Review and tell me what u think! I hope it was long enough to satisfy ya thirsty needs! (Matti) xD I'm kidding but luv u boo and ty for reviewing so well on my first one luv u! and the rest of u 2 just...Matti is ma fav beau 3 **

_** Have a dream,**_

_** Or enjoy a fantasy,**_

_** ~D/F**_


	3. Chapter 2: Old enemies New friends

**Author's Note: Ok so Im not 100% how this chapter will work, so if it makes no sense i am sorry! D: But i did do my best :P and,**

** Thank You for ur reviews Matti! I luv them and it makes me want to make more chapters just for u! 3 I will do my best to make them longer though so i may not be able to update daily but Ill try just an fyi :P and I'm trying the you instead of u lol If i accidentally put u i do apologize :P**

** AND FOR CHAPTER 2!**

_It was Cato_

Why was Cato at Brandon's house? I kept thinking to myself. I couldn't get it out of my head and i didn't want to ask Brandon cause it would be rude. But it peeks my interest. I may just ask him despite it. I was debating it when I ran into a person. 'Seriously' I thought to myself i seemed to do it a lot. But this time...I think a god was in my presence. He had a light tan, huge biceps (not like Cato's), lovely blonde hair and magnificent emerald eyes that would twinkle every often. I was staring to long and i didn't hear him greet me.

"Mister, are u alright?" he asks in a polite voice but i can see him grinning.

"I...ummm..." I couldn't answer i was still staring. He notices and he produces the biggest smile ever. He then flexes and i see his whole body flex. I gasp and i see him grin even wider if thats even possible.

"Like what you see?" He says flirtatiously and winks at me. He then offers me a hand to help me up and i gladly take it and dust of my outfit. "Well it was nice "bumping" into u, but i have a place to get to prepare a party."

I stop staring to say something. "At Brandon's?" I ask.

"Yeah. How did u know?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I met him today, he's really nice." I tell him sincerely. I see a hint of jealousy.

"He invited you to his party on the first day he met you?" I can see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah...is that bad?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I wonder why he is getting jealous.

"Yes and no." He says before he heads off down the street. I stare at him and think 'what was his problem?' As i head the same way realizing its where Brandon's is. I wonder if he likes him or something. As i walk down i see a number of cars outside. I came to see if he needed any help cause i didn't need to be home til' about 4pm for bakery hours. It was 10 am so Brandon should be home. I knock and hear him say "COME IN" and i walk in to be greeted by 5 other people. I recognize 3 people. Brandon Cato and the boy from earlier. I see him staring at Brandon. When Brandon bends over to pick up a piece of trash i see Finnick lick his lips. I gasp at him. He turns and sees me and glares at me. Then Brandon comes over and hugs me.

"Pita bread! How are you? I told you the party wasn't til Friday." He tells me pulling off, looking at me.

"I was wondering if you need help but i see you have 4 other people helping you." As i turn to leave he grabs my arm and pulls me into the middle of the group.

"Okay guys this is my friend Pita bread! This is Finnick, Rue, Clove, and Cato." I hear the last name and i stare at the brute. Brandon nudges me and giggles going off to talk to Clove as they start to organize the house as Brandon orders Cato, Finnick and I to carry the boxes and Rue to open doors and show us where to put them and put up the decorations. As we are all doing our jobs I feel eyes on me. I turn and find Cato looking at me. Then I realize...My pants are down a bit so u can see some of my ass. I blush and pull my pants up. I hear Rue burst out of laughter and see Finnick smile at Cato. I didn't know why but i could feel it was something embarrassing.

I start moving boxes stacking 3 and Cato takes those 3 and grabs 3 more and stacks them onto of each other. I scoff, showoff. I see him grin at me. I smile at him and i see his eyes light up. I give him a questioning look and he hurries off to put the boxes down.I see Rue watching us and as i am about to ask her what she wants when Brandon suddenly burst through the door. Angrily he glares at Cato and tells him to meet him out front now. We all follow them to see a black limo pull up and 5 people come out.

"I told you guys you are no longer welcome at my house! I meant it." He glares at one boy. He was incredible looking. He had blonde hair and huge muscles (bigger than cat's) i didn't even know how that was possible.

"Awww don't be like that. Oh? And who is this? Have you replaced me already?" As he looks at me and winks. I question him.

"His name is Peeta, Gloss. And no he is a friend. And its not like you should be mattered if I have or not. We are no longer together. So you and your posy need to leave. Immediately. " He glares at Gloss and you can see the steam come out of his nose. I gasp. I didn't know Brandon was gay... I can't really say much though since I am swell.

"You know about that...Thats what I came for. I would like to get back together with you. And as you know I won't take no for an answer sweet pea." As he winks at Brandon and walks closer to him. I see Finnick step in front of Brandon.

"He says no. It means no Mr. Tiny." As he grins at Gloss.

"How would you know Odair?" A lady says.

"Enobaria you can tell how big or small a man is by how they act." As he smirks at her. "Its why yours is small swell Enobaria." I gasp as I see her smile.

"Of course it is Finnick, because I don't have one. I can bite yours off if you so desire." As she grins. Her teeth are very very very sharp...

"Yeah try it. Ive been told I have balls of steel." as he grins and winks at Brandon. I just see the slightest blush.

"Plus You gotta go through all of us." As Cato Clove and Rue get in front of Finnick.

"Enobaria control your husbands P.E. students please." Says a girl who looks a lot like Gloss.

"Cashmere you Glimmer and Marvel should go shopping and not to the big people work." As she grins.

"ENOUGH!" Gloss yells, "You all know why we are here. I want Brandon. And I will have you darling." As he glares at Brandon and goes back to his limo.

"What was that Brandon?" I ask as I see them leave.

"Thats what u call an ex my dear Peeta." He says and looks down.

"Why did u date him anyway. I bet his dick is small and he treats you badly." Finnick says the jealousy in his voice.

"Jelly Finni? And he did it cause Gloss WAS a very nice and polite person." says Rue as she grins at Finnick.

"Finnick jealous? I doubt it. He is just a very good friend." As Brandon smiles at Finnick and i see him contemplate something but he doesn't say anything.

"Well anyway, Peeta may I talk to you?" Brandon asks.

"Sure." I follow him in the house,"What did u want to talk about?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to put it out but you probably already know, I am gay. 2nd I did date Gloss and whatever he may tell you don't believe him. He tries to get people to hate me for dumping him with his sob 3rd theres a really legitimate reason I broke up with him." He rushes out. I just smile.

"Its fine I would never let him get into my head and I'm gay as well so don't sweat it." I see him grin and hug me."But I do have a question but...I want to ask you later."

"Okay just ask whenever. Now lets go back outside." As he puts his hand around my shoulders as we head out. I smirk at the 2 other boys as I see them gasp at us. I blow them a kiss to seem flirty and Brandon licks his lips seductively. I see Finnick gape and you can see the lust in his eyes. And i look at Cato and he looks the same. We head to his car and i gasp. He has a purple with black striped charger. I see him grin as he opens the passenger door for me and I hop in. I see Rue Clove Cato and Finnick come over. Brandon soon grins."Okay so some people are gonna have to sit in others laps." As he gets a big looks at me and then Cato. "Peeta, ur gonna sit in Cato's lap." I see Cato's eyes light up as he sits and pats his lap.

"Don't worry Pita bread, I don't ." As he winks.I blush and sit on his lap. I swear..I think... I hear him give a light sigh. I look at him and grin. He smiles back and I quickly see Clove jump in the Driver seat and Rue in the passenger seat.

"Finnick and Brandon back seat!" Clove demands.

"That isn't fair. This is MY car you know..." But he obliges and has Finnick sit down and Brandon winks and makes a biting movement with his mouth at Finnick as Finn smiles at him.

"OFF TO THE STORE TO PICK UP SOME SUPPLIES!" Rue yells

During the car drive I swear, Cato purposely touches my upper thigh and I hear him sigh. Then he wanted to be flirty and tell me "If this was in different circumstances we would both be enjoying this." He said so I flirted back and moved my ass against the bulge in his pants and he moaned as i scooted over closer to Finni and Brandon. He glares at me and stops his flirting I grin victoriously.

"You 2 need to get a room!" Brandon yells.

The drive goes by quicker then expected and we go into many stores as we are separated into our driving buddies. I went with Cato to a place that had decorations. We somehow got into a winter section and i saw a mistletoe above us. I giggled and Cato looked up and saw why i giggled but what he did next surprised me...

_He kissed me..._

**AN: And bum bum buuuummmmm! Cliffhanger! :P Love u guys but my head hurt so i ended it shorter then I wanted to and tomorrow Peeta will question Cato and Brandon will be faced with the old. But both will come into the new! ;) **


	4. Chapter 3: Lust or Nah

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews they always make me smile and make my day better! I love all of you and I am deciding how I want to progress this story. I am thinking it will take place during high school **

**and when they head to college it would be a sequel and their life would be the trilogy? Thoughts please! And I think I'm going to go through each of the antagonizing days until Friday comes so you can see the "encounters" from Peetato and Brinnick (Brandon & Finncick) and I decided to add a little something special. There is going to be some love interest and some tragedies in the story. I have planned them out and was just warning in case! So don't get to attached and if a couple breaks up don't freight there is a reason and most likely will end good or horrible bad :P**

** Mattiboi: Im glad cause ur one of my main reviewers so if it doesn't bother you to much ill do my best but sometimes i might mess up but now i know not to stress it! And I'm glad you loved it! I did try my best not to make it to quick of an interaction or to out of place! And I would love that if more people read my story it would push me to make the story even better than it is now! Ty beau 3**

** Conspiration-ultd: Yea sadly I updated very quickly sorry you didn't get to see it first! :P Im glad you love it and I hope u follow it and stick with me through it! And idk how in depth I'm gonna make the Gloss thing but ik in A chapter (idk which) it will change the life(lives) if some of the characters drastically. So be prepared! And yes it will be tense and Just a hint there MIGHT be a bit of smut. Wont say between who but just stay tuned! **

**I don't own the Hunger games! And sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes!**

** Chapter 3**

I just stand there. Shocked. Why was he doing this? Was it a joke? I am speechless. I feel him pull off me and he has a desperate look in his eyes. He stares at me with sadness before leaving. What was that about? I think to myself. I just go back and grab the supplies before going back to the car. When I reach the car I notice Clove and Cato are missing. I look at Brandon and he just gives me a look. I shrug my shoulders and he doesn't push it. Its a silent drive, except when Rue tries to start a conversation before we reach the house.I kept thinking of Cato all along the way. I couldn't tell if he was using me or if he was sincere in all his feelings. I thought back to the kiss and realized something... I had a tingly feeling when it happened. I touch my lips with 2 fingers and i see Brandon look at me and smirk. As if he knew what went on between me and Cato.I just blushed and he grinned even wider. I then nodded my head back to Finnick and smirked at him. He just stared straight ahead. I smile to myself victoriously.

As we reached the house, I noticed another car was out. A light green SUV and I looked at Brandon and he screamed running into the house. There was a man and a woman who I didn't recognize...at the when I got closer I realized it was Katniss and Gale.I see Brandon run up and hug them.

"Gale, Katniss! What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face, "Oh, and this is my new bff Peeta." He stated smiling at me.

"Hello Peeta, nice to see you again. And we came to ask if you and your friends wanted to come on a vacation out in the woods for 2 days? I head you were having a party, so we are keeping you for as minimal as we can so you can come back in time to finish everything." Katniss says politely. Growing up in school in twelve with her she was the exact opposite than what she is now. She was shy and never polite when people talked to her.

"Yes, Pita bread its nice seeing you again." Gale says giving me a smile and grabbing Katniss's hand,"And yes, we would like for you and your friends to come! It would be great." Him and Katniss give Brandon puppy dog eyes and you can see him cave in and give up.

"Fine. But we HAVE to be back in 2 days so I can finish up everything." He glares at them.

"We promise! But counting the rest of today... Its 3" Katniss says matter-of-factly.

"Whatever let me just get everyone ready." As he heads upstairs he goes into the living room and I hear him yell and demand everyone to pack their bags and meet back here in an hour and grab whatever they want. As I pass by, I see Gale and Katniss squeeze each others hands and look into each others eyes. 'That must be true love' I thought to myself. I would never have that. I was to imperfect for anyone.

As I head upstairs I look into the room where Cato is. He seems sad. I go in and sit next to him on the bed."Are you okay?" I ask him. He just shrugs and mumbles an "ok"."Is it about what happened earlier?" I ask him. He just turns to lay face down on the bed.'Nows my chance' I think mischievously.I crawl onto his back and straggle his waist.I lean down to whisper in his ear,"I enjoyed it if u wanted to know" as i bit his ear lightly. I could hear him drag in a breathe. I didn't know what i was doing. But when i was around him I just changed. He doesn't say anything so I grin to myself. I will make him talk then. "You know you can't hid from me. I know many ways of torture to get you to I need to _punish_ you?" I purr the punish, and i hear him hold in his breathe but he makes no attempt to talk."Fine have it your way" I whisper seductively.

I start to nibble on his ear as I move my hands up and down his back until i get to the hems of his shirt. I slowly pull it up just a bit to expose the small of his back as i massage it. I then start to kiss down the back of his neck and his down his back and pack up. I then flip him over and I see that he is biting his lip as I liff off his shirt."Still wanna be silent?" I purr as I see him give up.I smirk to myself. I see him look at me and then he gets the biggest smile. I question him. He quickly flips us over and pins my hands above my hands.

"Since you want me to talk to you so badly I will." He says still onto of me. "But, you have to stay like this for 30 mins if i do. Deal?" I just nod. I see him smile and he gestures for me to talk to him and ask my questions.

"So, why are u so sad? Well of course not anymore as I've made u "active"" as i giggle. I see him stare at me. He reluctantly answers.

"The kiss from scared I may have scared off any chances I could have had with you and i rushed into it not asking permission or anything. I just did it." He says with saddened eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask stupidly, of course he did he just practically told me.

"Yep." He says shyly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because...I like you and I couldn't resist. I wanted to do it since I first saw you but the mistletoe just gave me an excuse to do it." As he looks at me blushing.

"Okay one final I kiss you?" But before he can answer I slam my lips on his. I felt warm and tingly. He was a little hesitant but soon gave in and kissed back. I jump when I hear a wolf whistle.

"Damn! Look at that show." I hear Clove comment. I look to see her,Brandon, and Rue giggling at us.

"Well don't let us disturb you. Continue!" I could tell Cato was going to but i pushed away and left. I heard them come after me and I locked the bathroom door. I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking. I just moved here and already I'm jumping on a boy who may be using me. I stay here for what feels like 10 minutes before I hear a knock.

"Peeta...Come out please. We need to talk." It was Cato. I didn't want to talk to him right now. But i needed to. I also didn't need to. I needed to find out if it was lust I was feeling or if i truly liked him. If this was to rushed or if its okay. I don't know but so many thought are going into my head."Please." I here his pleading voice and i cave in.

"What do you need?" I ask him a bit harshly and i instantly regret it as I see the sadness on his face.

"I wanted to ask if what you did in there...was is just lust or would you do it again if we were in the same situation?"

"I did it because...I like you. I know its crazy but I have a connection with you and I can't help myself and I act so different around you. Its different. Ive never felt it before and i feel pulled toward you. But then i look at my odds of a guy like you actually liking me and i see my odds are..." Im cut off by Cato pushing me into a wall and kissing me passionately. I instinctively rap my legs around his waist and move my arms around his neck. He pulls away to soon and asks me a question.

"Peeta...Would you go on a date with me?" He asks shyly.I nod at him and peck him on the lips. I then jump off and head to the room he was in. "What exactly are you doing?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Packing your stuff for our vacation." I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Because its what good boyfriends do." I state and I smirk at him before continuing to pack his stuff. I make sure to pack mostly tight clothing. As I realize I was doing it purposely i blush thinking of Cato in only tight clothing for a whole two days. I see him smirk at me as he looks through and sees all of it.

"I can see you like me in tight clothing." As he winks at me I just blush.

I get up and grab his hand leading him downstairs as we all pack into the SUV. It had 3 rows of seats so 3 people could sit on each row and Gale and Katniss could sit up front. We all stuffed our stuff in the back and get in. Finnick instantly grabbed Brandon and threw him on the side and sat next to him as Rue sat next. Then Cato went to sit in the middle as I sat to his left and Clove to his right. We all started talking about how life was and I could hear Clove asking Cato a bunch of questions about him and I. He kept saying she should ask Peeta if she wanted to know cause he wouldn't crack. She then decided to talk to Rue and I talked with Cato getting to know him better.

"Whats your favorite color Cato?" I ask him.

"Blue. Like your eyes." He responds with a smirk."And yours?"

"Orange. Like the sunset." He looks at me and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"What about your favorite fruit?" He walked into this answer i think to myself as i smirk.

"The Cato fruit." I say seductively winking at him. I see him instantly blush as we continue our small talk. And soon before we know it we are out in the woods at a campsite.

"Okay so we brought 4 tents so we will need to share 2 to a tent!" Gale says

"We already chose who goes where though." Katniss says

"Catnip and I have the first tent, Cato and Peeta get the second, Clove and Rue get the third, and Brandon and Finnick get the fourth." He says.

I hear Brandon groan and I see Finnick and Cato high five. I just smile at their childish nature. I go to grab the tent but Cato sits me down and tells me to relax and he will do the tent. I go to Brandon, Katniss, Rue and Clove and ask them what we are gonna make for dinner.

"I was thinking we go out to town and eat as a "family" for tonight." Katniss says.

"I love the idea!" Rue says

"Me too." Clove and I say in unison.

We all finish up setting up our campsite as we all head out into town. We drive down all talking when we come to a seafood place. I see Finnick give Gale a thankful look knowing this is his specialty as he smiles at Brandon and I see him look at the place quizzically. He must have never had seafood before. I see Finnick act like a gentleman and pull the door open for Brandon and lead him inside.'He's trying to impress him' i think to myself. As we walk into the restaurant we soon take our seats and start to talk until a waiter shows up. We all order what we want and continue to talk.

Soon we were all sharing our happiest moments when someone said,

"Mine was when I saw the most beautiful creature none as...Brandon."

I hear a glass break and look up to see...

**AN: Bum bum buuuummm! Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be like...I don't know how to describe it but when tomorrow or next day whenever I real ease it you can tell me! So tell me did u love it like it hate it? What? And did I rush the story? Like the Peetato stuff did i rush it or not put enough detail or was the bit of smut to little? Did i satisfy the needs? So many questions...Anyway I hope u enjoyed and have a wonderful day! luv u guys 3**


End file.
